final fantasy VIII: Eyes On Me
by Qt-tinA
Summary: A member of an elite military team, Squall is forced into a conflict beyond imagination. To survive, he must contend with a desperate rival, a powerful sorceress, and his own mysterious dreams.
1. Chapter I

**This story contains the whole game scripts... **

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1 

We begin this game by watching the introduction movie of Squall and

Seifer gunblade fighting. Squall got a scar and is bleeding. He gave

Seifer a scar as well. After that, the Final Fantasy VIII title screen

appeared. Now we are in the Infirmary of Balamb Garden. Squall woke up.

Dr. Kadowaki: How are you feeling?

Squall: ......Ok.

Dr. Kadowaki: Take it easy next time, you hear? Looks like your eyes

are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me.

Squall: Squall.

Dr. Kadowaki: Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you

might not be so lucky.

Squall: Tell that to Seifer.

Dr. Kadowaki: That Seifer... Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore

him?

Squall: I can't just run away.

Dr. Kadowaki: You wanna be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the

process. Let's see, your instructor is... Quistis! I'll call her now.

Just wait here a minute. (calling Quistis) Quistis? Come get your

student. Yes, yes. His injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a

scar. ......Right. Now please come by.

A woman came and looked at Squall in bed.

Ellone: Squall...so we meet again.

We watch a movie of Quistis coming in to see Squall.

Quistis: I knew it'd be either you or Seifer! Come on, let's go.

Today's the field exam.

While Squall and Quistis is on their way to the classroom...

Quistis: Squall. Is there something on your mind?

Squall: ...Not really.

Quistis: ...Not really. Hahaha!

Squall: What's so funny?

Quistis: Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm

beginning to understand my student a little. That's all.

Squall: I'm more complex than you think.

Quistis: Then tell me. Tell me more about yourself.

Squall: It's none of your...

Quistis: ...Business!

We watch a movie of the view of Balamb Garden. Later in the study hall...

Quistis: Good morning, class. Let's start with today's schedule. There

seem to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday... Yes, the

field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those

not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to

remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time

until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in hall at

1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions?

(to Seifer) Oh, and Seifer! Do NOT injure your partner while training.

Be careful from now on.

Seifer threw a fit.

Quistis: Field exam participants, I will see you all later. (to Squall)

And Squall, I need to talk to you.

Squall talks to Quistis.

Quistis: You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet have you? You won't

be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this

prerequisite.

Squall: (...I was gonna go this morning, but Seifer...)

Quistis: Hm? Do you have a good excuse?

Squall: ...Not really.

Quistis: Then let's get going. If you're not too confident yet, you can

review your studies at the study panel. I'll be waiting at the front

gate, so come down when you're ready. You can access the study panel

from your seat.

Quistis left. Squall goes to his study seat and gets two Guardian

Forces Quezacotl and Shiva. Squall gets out, then...

Selphie: I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!!! (bumped into Squall) Waaah!

Squall: Are you ok?

Selphie: There. Tee-hee, I'm fine. Sorry I was kinda in a hurry. Oh

yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class? Is...... homeroom over?

Squall nodded "yes".

Selphie: Woo...Oh, nooo... This place is soooo much bigger than my last

Garden! Oh, hey, hey. I just transferred here. Do you think you could

give me a tour of this Garden?

Squall: Don't have the time.

Selphie: Oh, bummer. That's too bad. Well, see ya.

Squall proceeds to the front gate. At that area...

Quistis: I have a few things to explain before we head off. GF gives us

strength. The stronger the GF, the stronger we become. ...So, here's a

brief exploration on junctioning a GF.

Quistis told Squall what they are.

Quistis: Everything ok up till now? You can always check back by

accessing Tutorial from the Menu. Once we get to the Fire Cavern,

I'll explain how to junction magic. Use the command 'Draw' during

battle and stock magic from your enemies. Be sure to have some stocked!

Ready to go? The Fire Cavern used for the test is located east of

here.

In the cave...

Quistis: Ok... Junctioning magic. Now pay attention. I'll be explaining

how to utilize the magic you have stocked.

Quistis told Squall how to do it.

Quistis: When you draw a new magic, try experimenting with it when you

junction. This is how you become stronger. Ok, ready to go? Oh! You

know how to use your gunblade...?

Squall: ...I already know.

Quistis: Oh, ok. I was just concerned, that's all. Alright, let's go!

They meet the Balamb guards near the cave.

Balamb Guard: Objective: To obtain a low-level GF. A SeeD member must

support. Are you ready?

Squall: I'm ready.

Quistis: I'm his support. Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe.

Balamb Guard: Select a time limit. Choose one suited to your abilities.

Challenging yet reasonable.

Squall: 20 minutes.

Balamb Guard: Very well. Good luck.

Inside the cave...

Quistis: My job is to support you in battle. Everything else is up to

you.

Squall: Fine.

As they continue to move on...

Quistis: You know, the boys often choke on this test when I come with

them. I guess my charm makes them nervous.

Squall: (...Whatever.)

Quistis: I'm just kidding! Trying to keep you relaxed, that's all.

Later as Squall and Quistis reach their destination...

Quistis: I guess I was right. You and Seifer are in a class of your

own. You both have amazing strength and potential.

Squall and Quistis gets closer and...

Quistis: Ok, this is it. Are you ready? You seem confident enough.

Squall and Quistis fights Ifrit. After Squall and Quistis wins the

fight...

Ifrit: For me to lose to a human... Very well, I will join you.

Later...

Quistis: There isn't much time, but let me make go over this real

quick. Good, you got yourself a GF. If you junction that GF, you'll be

able to use the Elem-J ability. Here's an explanation on Elements.

Quistis told Squall how to use it.

Quistis: There's a lot of Fire elemental monsters here, so junction

Blizzard to your Elem-Atk. You'll have an easier time with Fire

elemental enemies.

Later back in Balamb Garden...

Quistis: Well done. Let's see... I thought there was something else I

needed to go over with you before you take the SeeD exam... Oh yes!

Taking care of your GF. This is something you have to watch out for.

Quistis told Squall how to do it.

Quistis: Now change into your uniform and assemble at the 1F Lobby.

After Squall changes to his uniform, he meets Quistis at the lobby.

Quistis: Squall! Over here! I'll be announcing the squad assignments

for the exam now. Let's see... You'll be with... Zell Dincht. Quite a

lively fellow.

Squall: Lively? He's just loud. Can't I switch members?

Quistis: I'm afraid that's not possible. Over here, Zell!

We watch a movie of Zell performing his fighting techniques. Zell

Dincht is 17 years old. His fists are his weapons.

Zell: Whoa! I'm with you!? You don't get along with Seifer, do you?

Heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning.

Squall: We weren't fighting. We were training.

Zell: I bet you he doesn't think so. Look, Seifer's just being a pain

in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him.

Squall: That's none of your business.

Quistis: None of your business. Ahem... Excuse me, but... That Seifer

you're talking about... He's your squad leader.

Zell: SAY WHAT!?

Quistis: It can't be changed. Seifer! Are you here?

Seifer, Raijin and Fujin arrived.

Squall: (Fujin and Raijin tagging along as usual... Guess that makes up

the whole disciplinary committee.)

Quistis: (to Seifer) You're the squad leader. Good luck to you.

Seifer: ...Instructor. I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those

words for a bad student that needs them, eh?

Quistis: Ok then. Good luck, Seifer.

Seifer: Add Instructor Trepe to the list.

Squall: (The list...? What is it?)

Quistis: Well then. You're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the

instructor in charge. Teamwork is of the utmost importance. Let's get

through this exam, everyone!

Seifer: Listen up! Teamwork means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B

rule. Don't you forget it!

Headmaster Cid: Everyone here? (to everyone) It's been a while

everyone. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 12 members from

Squads A through D... You will be proceeding to a real battlefield.

Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and

defeat, honor and disgrace... Each of these go hand in hand. There's only

one way or the other. How 'bout it? Are you still up for it? You will

be accompanied by 9 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall

get the job done. They always do. Well that's one less worry on your

mind. The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD!

Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove

yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck.

Squall's group takes a car to Balamb. Inside the car while the car is

moving...

Zell: Yo, Squall. Show me your gunblade, will ya?

Squall: .........

Zell: C'mon, man!

Squall: .........

Zell: Just a peek!

Squall: .........

Zell: Tch, fine... Yeah, yeah... Why you bein' so selfish!? Scrooooge!

Squall: .........

Zell: Say somethin', will ya!? W-What's on your mind?

Squall: ...Nothing.

Quistis: ...Nothing.

Zell: .........

Zell gets up and practices his fighting skills.

Seifer: Stop that... It's annoying. ...Chicken-wuss.

Zell: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

Seifer: Heheheh...

Quistis: (to Zell and Seifer) Knock it off!

Squall: ...Instructor... Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?

Quistis: Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody. Is there a

problem?

Squall: No... not really...

Seifer: This is great... I have Chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached

puberty in my squad...

Zell got really pissed. Later the car reached Balamb and in the dock...

Squall: So that's the vessel...?

Seifer: Ain't no turning back now. Huh? You scared, too?

Garden Staff: Hey! You guys are the last! Hurry up and get in!

Seifer: Don't disappoint me now.

Quistis: Come on, move it! Hurry, Squall!

Inside the assault boat after it takes off...

Xu: Hi, Quistis.

Quistis: Well, these are the members of Squad B.

Zell: Nice to meet ya!

Squall: Pleased to meet you...

Xu: Seifer, how many times has it been now?

Seifer: Oh, I just love these exams...

Xu: I'll explain the current situation and the mission. Be seated!

Everyone takes a seat.

Xu: Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A

request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by

the G-Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet

abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have

retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops.

That's the current status. Now onto the mission objective. According to

our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain

region. We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the

remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. Afterwards,

SeeD members will intercept any G-Army forces trying to make their way

into the city from the mountain region.

Seifer: So, what are WE supposed to do?

Xu: SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city.

Zell: Sounds important!

Seifer: Sounds boring. So what you're saying is we do all the little,

dirty work...

Xu: ......... Oh, it hardly needs to be said, but... The order to withdraw

takes priority. Do not forget. We're almost there. We anticipate a

battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared. That's all. Any

questions, talk to Quistis.

Xu left.

Squall: (Hmmm...) (Talk to Quistis.)

Quistis: What is it, Squall?

Squall: Explain it again.

Quistis: Here's a quick explanation. The goal for this mission is to

eliminate the Galbadian forces that have entered Dollet. The order to

withdraw takes priority. Be sure to make your way back to the shore

when you get this order.

Squall: (Hmmm...) (Talk to Seifer.)

Seifer: Listen up. Our goal for this mission is to mop up all the

Galbadian soldiers still left in Dollet. All you boys have to do is

take orders from me, the captain.

Squall: (Hmmm...) (Talk to Zell.)

Zell: My first real battle... I'm getting' pretty nervous.

Seifer: Better not piss in your pants.

Zell: Hah!? You talkin' to me?

Seifer: Heh heh...

Zell: ...Bastard.

Quistis: Ok, enough talk.

Xu: We'll be landing soon. Get ready.

Zell: Roger.

Squall: Alright.

Seifer: Yeah, yeah... (to Squall) Well then, Squall. Go see what's going

on outside.

Squall: ......Ok.

Seifer: Good. Because it's MY order.

Squall goes outside. We watch a movie of Squall looking at the map and

that they stop at Dollet.

Quistis: Ok, you are to secure the Central Square! Be sure to equip

your GF before you head into battle!

Seifer: Let's move out.

On Squall's group's way, they fight Galbadian Soldiers. After defeating them,

they move on.

Seifer: The Central Square is up ahead. Hey! All you Galbadian

cowards out there! Come out'n show your faces! Don't leave me hangin'

now! (runs)

Zell: ...What an idiot.

Squall's group fought another Galbadian Soldier. After that...

Squall: There may be more...

Seifer: All right, I want you guys to scout the area for enemies.

Squall's group fights another Galbadian Soldier. After that...

Squall: I think that's all of them.

Seifer: Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes. Standby... How

boring...

Later, Squall's group heard a sound...

Squall: Sounds like it's starting.

Seifer: Bring it on. (to the dog) Get outta here! Scram! Hey! Galbadian

Soldiers! What are you waiting for!? Come show me what you got! (swings

his gunblade)

Squall: ...Nothing.

Squall talks to Seifer.

Seifer: Still keeping us waiting...? That's it...! I can't take it anymore!

What is this, some kind of dog training!? (swinging his gunblade)

Squall's group watched the dog howl and they hide while there were

Galbadian Soldiers passing by.

Squall: It's the enemy...

Zell: Where the hell they goin'? Hey? What is that up there?

Seifer: Our next destination.

Zell: But that's against orders!

Seifer: Weren't you just saying how bored you were?

Zell: Squall!

Squall: I stand by the captain's decision.

Seifer: ...Captain's decision? (hands on Squall) You want to wreak some

havoc too, don't you?

Squall shoves Seifer's hand off of him.

Squall: It's a good opportunity to test my training. Thanks to you, I

feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you.

Seifer: You'll thank me when the time comes.

Zell: What the hell... I thought you guys don't get along? You're like,

all buddy-buddy now. Listen. This ain't no ordinary battle. It's an

exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders.

Seifer: Then you stay here. I don't need any boy scouts.

Zell: What was that!!!?

Squall: Don't take him seriously, Zell. Seifer, if we're gonna go,

let's hurry.

Seifer: The enemy is headed for the facility. We, Squad B, are to

secure the summit. Move out!

Squall: Alright.

Zell: Tch... Fine.

They move on. Later Squall's group saw some Dollet Soldiers.

Dollet Soldier: (on the ground) Ahhh! W-W-Who are you!?

Squall: Don't worry. We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by

Garden.

Seifer: So what's going on up there?

Dollet Soldier: The Galbadian soldiers have entered the Communication

Tower. On top of that...that place has always been a nesting ground for

monsters. If you guys are goin' up, be caref... (pulled by a monster) H-

HELP!!!

Squall's group fights Anacondaur. After defeating it...

Squall: Monsters, huh?

Zell: That sucks.

Seifer: More fun for us. Come on...

Zell: ...Fun? Pu-lease...

Squall's group moves on and they take their hiding place.

Galbadian Soldier 1: The generator is up and running!

Galbadian Soldier 2: No problem with the boosters!

Seifer: ...the hell they doing?

Galbadian Soldier 3: Cable disconnection confirmed! Begin exchange

process!

Galbadian Soldier 1: Roger.

The Galbadian Soldiers went back in to the Communication Tower.

Squall: Repairs...?

Seifer: Who cares. This must be your first real battle. You scared?

Squall: ...I don't know. I try not to think about it.

Seifer: I love battles. I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long

as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to

fulfilling your dream.

Squall: What!? Your dream?

Seifer: You have one too, don't you?

Squall: ...Sorry, but I'm gonna pass on that subject.

Zell: Yo! Let me on it, too!

Seifer: (to Zell) Mind your own business.

Zell: (punching Seifer) Frickin' hell...

Seifer: What's the matter, Zell? Swatting flies?

Seifer left without Squall and Zell.

Zell: Damn you...!

???: There you are!

We watch a movie of Selphie arriving to see Squall and Zell.

Selphie: Are you...Squad B?

Squall nodded "yes". Selphie Tilmitt is 17 years old. She uses

nunchakus.

Selphie: I'm...a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The squad

captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?

Suddenly, Squall's group saw Seifer.

Seifer: One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!

Selphie: (sigh) This sure is tough... Captain! Wait up...!!! (jumped off

the cliff next to the Communication Tower) What are you waiting for!?

Come on! Come on!

Squall and Zell decides not to jump down the cliff. Instead they cross

the path to the Tower.

Selphie: What took you so long? It would've been much quicker if you'd

just jumped.

Zell: ...Much quicker? Pu-lease... You wouldn't normally jump off a cliff,

OK!? Ain't that right, Squall?

Squall: ...I don't know about that. Perhaps anyone but the Chicken-wuss

can make it.

Zell: WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYY!!!?

Selphie: ...Hm? Since you're angry, I guess you're the Chicken-wuss.

Zell: What the...!!! WHY IS EVERYONE...? I am not a CHICKEN!!!

Selphie: Well... If you don't like CHICKEN, how 'bout...a PIG! Oh, but you

look more like a CHICKEN, anyway.

Zell: Chicken, pig, whatever... Call me whatever you want!!! I don't care

anymore!!!

Squall: Don't take it so personally, Zell.

Zell: Tch...

Selphie: Well, let's get goin'. Has everyone equipped a GF? You haven't

forgotten... Have you...?

While proceeding on...

Zell: So this is the Communication Tower...?

Selphie: Sure is big...

Galbadian Soldier: Ah...AHHHH!

Seifer scared the soldiers away.

Seifer: Cowards.

Selphie: HEEEY! The captain's getting away!

Inside...

Squall: ...Did he go up?

Selphie: Heeey! Squad B captain!!!

Squall: (saw a lift) I think we can take this lift up...

Selphie: Wanna go up?

Squall: Go up.

Squall's group takes the lift up.

Selphie: Wow, this lift is pretty cool!

Zell: Don't get too excited, or you'll fall!

Selphie: Like I'm really going to!

Meanwhile at the top of the Communication Tower...

Wedge: Major Biggs! There has been a report of a monster-shaped shadow

on top of the tower. Major Biggs!

Biggs: Be quiet! I'm busy! This goes like this...and... Geez, what's with

these crappy old tools? And...and... Why do I have to make all the

repairs!? AHHH!!!

Wedge: Sir, I'll check around while the repairs are being done.

Wedge left.

Biggs: Let's see... Hmmm... Put this here...and... This goes here...and...

There, it's complete!

We watch a movie of the satellite dish activated.

Squall: What do you think you're doing!?

Biggs: Huhhhh? Likewise, MISTER! What do you think you're doing!? H-

HEY! What happened to all the soldiers down below!? WEDGE! Take care of

these twerps!!! W...Wedge? I...ah... Well...ah...I seem to be done here, so I'll

just be on my... I-I'm leaving... Move it! Move! Move!

Seifer came up from the lift and swung his gunblade to knock off Biggs'

remote control.

Seifer: Sorry to crash the party.

Biggs: Ah...AHH...AHHHHH! Are you CRAZY!!!

Seifer: Just shut UP!

Squall's group fights Biggs.

Biggs: Prepare for the worst, you brats!

After Squall's group wounds Biggs, Wedge arrived.

Wedge: Major Biggs... Have you finished the repairs, sir? What's the

enemy doing here!?

Biggs: WEDGE! Where were you!? No pay for you this month!

Wedge: ...Should've stayed home!

After Squall's group wounds one of them, a wind struck Biggs and Wedge.

Biggs: What the...!?

Wedge: Ahhhhh!

Squall's group now fights Elvoret. After defeating it...

Selphie: Squad B captain? S'cuse me! I have new orders! All SeeD

members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at

the shore!

Seifer: Withdraw!? There are still enemies around!

Selphie: I know, but I'm just a messenger.

Squall: An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the

vessel.

Seifer: What time d'you say?

Selphie: Like I said...! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to

withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!

Seifer: 1900 hours... We only have 30 mins! You got 30 minutes to get

down to the shore! Better run!

Seifer left.

Selphie: Heeey! Wait for us!

Zell: Who the hell does he think he is!?

Squall: Why don't you ask him. Let's go.

Squall's group goes down. Then with Biggs...

Biggs: Those little twerps are the targets! (activating X-ATM092) Now

GO!!! Go and DESTROY them!!!

Squall's group gets out of the Communication Tower and suddenly they

encountered X-ATM092. After Squall's group weakens it they make a run

for it. Then all of a sudden...

Zell: I thought we already busted that thing up!?

Squall: Forget it! Let's go!

After reaching the shore while they were chased by the machine, we

watch a movie of Quistis firing the gun from the assault boat and the

X-ATM092 is destroyed and that the whole crew got on the assault boat.

Later back at Balamb...

???: SEIFER!

Raijin and Fujin arrived.

Raijin: How'd it go?

Seifer: Man... All they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy.

Fujin: SAFE?

Seifer, Raijin and Fujin left.

Quistis: Good job! Where's Seifer? Just be back at Garden by sundown.

You're free 'til then. Ok, dismissed!

Later the car drove off.

Zell: H-Hey!!! Not again, man! There goes Mr. Ego...

Squall: Might as well walk it.

After walking back to Balamb Garden...

Zell: (yawning) Huuuwahaah! Finally made it back...

Selphie: Seriously...

Zell: Well, I guess we just wait for the test results. 'Til then. See

ya, Squall.

Selphie: (to Squall) See ya!

Squall goes into the hall and there he listens to Xu, Quistis and

Headmaster Cid.

Xu: Mission complete! I think we did a pretty good job. The candidates

are back safely, right? Although we didn't realize the Galbadian Army

was after the abandoned communication tower...

Headmaster Cid: We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom. The

Galbadian Army has agreed to withdraw as long as the communication

tower is repaired and the uplink remains operational.

Xu: Well, in any case, Galbadia is out of there. We could've made more

money if they'd stayed and caused more ruckus.

Squall talks to Seifer.

Seifer: D'you hear about the communication tower in Dollet? We would've

been heroes if it weren't for that withdraw order.

Quistis and Xu arrived.

Quistis: You were only looking for a fight.

Seifer: My dear instructor. I'm hurt. Those are rather cruel words for

an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you will never

understand.

Xu: Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all

responsibility for leaving the designated area.

Seifer: Isn't the captain's duty to take the best possible action?

Xu: Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD. Calling yourself a captain is a

joke.

Xu left and Headmaster Cid arrived and told Quistis something.

Headmaster Cid: Seifer. You will be disciplined for your irresponsible

behavior. You must follow orders exactly during combat. But I'm not

entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become

machines. I want you all be able to think and act for yourselves. I am...

Garden Faculty: Headmaster Cid, you have some business in your office...

There are so many issues at hand here.

Squall move on until he heard an announcement.

Announcer: All students who participated in today's field exam, report

to the 2nd floor hallway. I repeat. All students who took the field

exam, report to the 2nd floor hallway.

Squall proceeds to the 2nd floor. In there while waiting...

Garden Faculty: Dincht... Zell Dincht.

Zell: OHHHHH YEAHHHHHH!!! See ya!!!

Garden Faculty: Squall... Squall from Squad B. Please step forward. That

is all. Dismissed.

All the other students were disappointed for that. Meanwhile in

Headmaster Cid's office...

Garden Faculty: These are the 4 students that passed today's exam.

Headmaster Cid: First of all, congratulations. However... From now on, as

a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are

proud to introduce SeeD. Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD

soldiers are combat specialists. BUT... That is only one aspect of SeeD.

When the time comes...

Garden Faculty: Headmaster... It's almost time for the meeting. Please

make this short. SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. It's reputation is

solely dependant on each one of you. Handle your mission with care. (to

Headmaster Cid) Is that what you wanted to say, sir? Here is your SeeD

rank report!

Headmaster Cid: (to Selphie as he gives the report) Psst...Psst... (I'm

looking forward to the Garden Festival.) (to the other student as he

gives the report) Psst...Psst... (Do your best, even if you don't stand

out.) (to Zell as he gives the report) Psst...Psst... (Try to control your

emotions a little.) (to Squall as he gives out the report) Psst...Psst...

(Finally... A gunblade specialist.) This ends the SeeD inauguration.

Dismissed!

Squall talks to Cid and after that, Squall goes to the 2nd floor and

upon arrival, everyone gave Squall's group an applause. Squall then saw

his rank. After that, he return to the dormitory.

Selphie: HAH! Found you! Well, well!? What do you think!? My SeeD

uniform!

Squall changes to his SeeD uniform. Then he talks to Selphie...

Selphie: Heeey! Lookin' good! Alright! Let's hit that PAAH-TAY!

Meanwhile in the Garden Festival, Squall is alone and gets a glass of

wine from the waitress.

Zell: Yo! S'up, Squall? Heh-heh, I guess we're both SeeDs now, huh? Put

it there, man. Hah, even as a SeeD, you're still the same. Well, that's

typical of you. See ya.

Zell left.

Selphie: Oh...hey, Zell. Wanna join the Garden Festival committee and...

Zell: Sorry, I...ahh... Just remembered something! G-Gotta go. See ya!

Selphie: Hmmmm... Squall! Hi! Wanna join the Garden Festival committee?

You can help out whenever you have time. Please?

Squall: .........

Selphie left.

Selphie: S'cuse me! You, right there!

We watch a movie of Squall seeing a woman he doesn't know.

Rinoa: You're the best guy here. Dance with me? Let me guess... You'll

only dance with someone you like. Ok then... Look into my eyes... You're-

going-to-like-me... You're-going-to-like-me... Did it work?

Squall: ...I can't dance.

Rinoa: You'll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone. I can't be on

the dance floor alone.

We watch a movie of Squall being forced to dance with that woman. After

that, Squall is outside of the balcony.

Quistis: You really are an excellent student. Even that dance was

perfect.

Squall: Thank you. (waiting for Quistis to talk) Yes?

Quistis: So you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you

can't stand being around me?

Squall: ...Whatever. You're an instructor, and I'm your student. It's

kind of awkward when you don't say anything.

Quistis: That's true. I was like that myself. ...Oh, I completely forgot.

I wonder what's to become of me? I've come to give you an order. You

and I are to go to the 'secret area'. It's where students secretly meet

up and talk after curfew. It's inside the training center.

Squall: What do you want to do there? Are we going there to tell

everyone they're violating curfew? If that's the case, forget it. Leave

that for the disciplinary committee.

Quistis: Go get changed and meet me in front of the training center.

This will be my last order.

Squall: (Get changed and meet at the training center? What's this all

about...?)

Later in the dormitory, Squall changes to his normal clothing. Then he

proceeds to the Training Center.

Quistis: Squall, I was just wondering... Have you fought T-Rexaur in the

training center?

Squall: I'm not sure...

Quistis: You can defeat it quite easily by using Status-J. Let's go

over Status changes in the Tutorial!

Quistis told Squall about it.

Quistis: Well? Use a Sleep attack against T-Rexaur. Just junction

'Sleep' onto your ST Atk-J and attack. Come on, let's go to the 'secret

area'. It's just inside the training center.

In the secret area...

Quistis: I haven't been here for a while.

While Squall and Quistis get a view of Balamb Garden...

Quistis: What time is it?

Squall: It's after midnight.

Quistis: Oh well... I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of

now! I'm a member of SeeD now, just like you. Who knows, maybe we'll

end up working together.

Squall: ...Oh really?

Quistis: Is that all you're going to say?

Squall: If that's how it was decided, you have to abide by it.

Quistis: They told me that I failed as an instructor. Basically, that I

lacked leadership qualities. I was a SeeD by the age of 15, got my

instructor license at 17... It's only been a year since I got it... I

wonder where I went wrong... I did my best... Are you listening?

Squall: Are you done yet...? I don't wanna talk about it. What am I

supposed to say about other people's problems?

Quistis: I'm not asking you to say anything. I just want you to listen.

Squall: Then go talk to a wall.

Quistis: Aren't there times when you want to share feelings with

someone?

Squall: Everyone has to take care of themselves? I don't want to carry

anyone's burden.

Quistis: ...No leadership qualities... Failed instructor... Perhaps they're

right...

Later, Squall and Quistis are on their way back until...

???: Somebody help!!

It's the woman that Squall saw in the beginning.

Ellone: Squall!!! Squall! Quisty?

Squall pulls out his gunblade and he and Quistis fights Granaldo and

three Raldos. After killing them...

White SeeD Member: It is not safe here. Please, let's go.

Ellone: Alright.

Ellone and the soldiers left.

Quistis: Who was that...?

Later in the hallway...

Quistis: Squall. It's not like everyone can get by on their own, you

know? (she left)

Squall: ...Says who?

Squall goes to the dormitory. In the hallway...

Zell: Where the hell were you? I was lookin' all over the place. We're

both now members of SeeD, right? Well, guess what!? We got our own

rooms, baby! Your new room's right across the hall from your old one.

That's what I was asked to tell you. Man, it took me forever!

Squall goes into the room.

Squall: I'll just go to sleep...

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK??**

**JUST SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS/COMMENTS/REACTION**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER... ()**


	2. Chapter I: Part 2

Hi yah everyone!! Here's the continuation of the story! Here it goes... **CHAPTER 1.2**

The next morning...

Selphie: Squall, it's our first SeeD mission! Looks like we're going to

Timber. Meet by the front gate. Hurry!

Later at the front gate...

Garden Faculty: ...One more minute...

Zell suddenly arrived with his T-Board.

Zell: Made it!

Garden Faculty: T-Boards are prohibited within Garden. Have you

forgotten?

Zell: Oops, sorry! But this is really cool. It may come in handy on a

SeeD mission, someday.

Garden Faculty: We'll be the judges of that. Confiscate it.

The other faculty took the T-Board from Zell.

Garden Faculty: All of you are members of SeeD, but... Nevertheless,

you're still students at this Garden. Furthermore, because you are

SeeDs, you must set an example to all others and abide by the Garden's

rules. Understood!?

Headmaster Cid: Well, about your first mission... You are to go to

Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is

your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber

Station.

Garden Faculty: This person will talk to you and say, 'The forest of

Timber sure have changed'. At this time, you must reply, 'But the owls

are still around'. That is the password.

Headmaster Cid: Just follow the faction's orders.

Zell: Uh... Just us 3?

Garden Faculty: Correct. We have agreed to do this mission for very

little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but...

Headmaster Cid: Enough talk about that. Well then, Squall, you are the

squad leader. Use your best judgement based on the situation. Zell and

Selphie, you are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the

faction's plans.

Squall's group heads to Balamb. They purchase train tickets and got on the

train. The train goes into the underwater tunnel. Inside the train.

Zell: This train is awesome! A transcontinental railroad, baby! It even

runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber. (to Squall) Pretty

cool, huh?

Squall: Sure is...

Zell: Guess you're not interested. By the way, Squall... You have to use

the ticket to get inside.

Squall goes to the control panel and used the ticket.

Squall: Ok, we can go inside now.

ID Check: Confirming... Access granted...

Selphie: I'm gonna check out the front. Tee-hee! Thanks!

Zell: Let's go check it out, Squall.

In the next room...

Zell: Yo, check it out! So this is SeeD's private cabin...! (checking the

inside) WHOA! OHHH YEAHHH! AWESOME!

Inside the cabin...

Zell: Heh-heh. This is sooo cool!

Squall: ...I'm glad you're so excited.

Zell: They even have magazines here.

Squall got Pet Pals Vol. 1.

Zell: This is pretty damn amazing. It pays to be a member of SeeD!

Squall, y'know anything about Timber?

Squall: I don't care.

Zell: C'mon Squall. Don't be like that... I wanna tell you!

Squall: All right...

Zell: Yep, that's what I wanted to hear. Allow me to explain briefly.

Timber used to be a country surrounded by deep forests. But 18 years

ago, Galbadia invaded. Timber fell quite easily to Galbadia. So now

Timber is under Galbadian occupation. It's said there's a whole bunch

of resistance factions, big and small.

Squall: ...And?

Zell: Nope, that's it.

Squall: ............ ...Thank you, Mr. Know-It-All-Zell.

Zell: Hey, no prob!

Suddenly, Selphie came in feeling strange.

Selphie: I'm not...feeling well...

Squall: You should get some rest if you're tired.

Selphie: I'm really sleepy...

Squall: You ok?

Zell: Hey...? Huh? What the...!?

Selphie mysteriously fell asleep.

Zell: Somethin's wrong with me, too... I...feel...sleepy...

Squall: What's going on?

Zell fell asleep.

Squall: Ugh!? ...What is this?

Squall fell asleep. Inside Squall's group's dream...

Squall: (Hmmm...?)

We are now with Laguna, Ward and Kiros. Laguna Loire is 27 years old.

He uses a machine gun. Squall talks in this scene but only to himself

because he is not really in the dream.

Ward: Uhh, Laguna, are you sure this is the right way?

Squall: (What the...!?) (Huh?) (Where am I?)

Ward: Hoo-boy, not again...

Squall: (Dream?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?)

After Laguna's group gets far...

Ward: Hey, aren't we here to fight a war? You know, against the

almighty Timber army?

Kiros: Yeah, so why are we wasting our time messin' with these animals?

Laguna: Well, you see... It's just that, uhh...

Kiros: Don't tell me we're lost again.

Laguna: Anyway... We're goin' home. Deling City, here we come!

Ward: W-Wait! Laguna!

Laguna's group made it to the vehicle and they drove to Deling City. In

there...

Ward: H-Hey! You can't park in the middle of the street!

Laguna: Chill man, it's cool. Alright then! How about a drink!?

Kiros: We're not just here for the booze, are we? We've got a war to

fight.

Ward: So we'll get smashed, and then we'll CHAAARGE!

Laguna: Kiros, Ward... You two seem to misunderstand. I just want to have

a friendly drink with you two.

Laguna's group proceeds to the Galbadian Hotel. Inside the bar...

Waitress: Welcome! Your usual table is ready.

Laguna: Alright, I'm there! Thanks!

As Laguna's group takes a seat...

Squall: (Is this a dream...?) (Laguna's pretty cute!) (What's goin' on!?

W-What's happening to me!?)

Laguna: At ease, men. We're goin' all out tonight, right boys!?

Waitress: May I take your order?

Laguna: The usual!

Kiros: Me too.

Ward: Keep 'em coming! So, Laguna... Julia should be making her

appearance soon. You goin' for it tonight?

Kiros: Yeah, go for it!

Laguna: What-ever, man! Can't you see she's working?

Kiros: Don't go back on your word. C'mon, go wave to her.

Laguna: Give me a break...

Ward: So you say, but we know you'll do it.

Laguna walks to see Julia as she plays her piano.

Laguna: (Ah... To be this close to Julia...)

Squall: (Is this guy serious...?)

Laguna: (...Uh-oh...) (My leg's cramping up...!) (Argh...)

Laguna walks awkwardly.

Squall: (Sad...)

Laguna goes back to Kiros and Ward.

Kiros: Good work, Laguna.

Ward: Mission successful!

Kiros: Here, have a seat.

Ward: I didn't think you'd actually do it. Our popularity rating's gone

up a point.

Kiros: Yeah, but you cut a pretty pitiful figure up there. I'd say

you're about a -3 on the manliness scale.

Laguna: Say what you want! (sigh...) Julia sure is pretty...

Kiros: Aaa...

Ward: Hunhhh...?

Kiros: Laguna, we're takin' off.

Laguna: H-Hey! What's the rush?

Ward: It's on us tonight. Relax and stay awhile, Laguna.

Later...

Julia: May I?

Laguna: Aaaaa...

Julia: Did I interrupt anything?

Laguna: N-N-N-Not at all. P-Please, s-sit down. (Oh man, oh man., it's

really HER! What do I do!? Kiros? Ward? HELP! What do I say!? But man,

she is pretty...)

Squall: (What's this guy thinking...?)

Julia: You ok now?

Laguna: Kind of...

Julia: How's your leg?

Laguna: L-Leg? Oh, this!? Y-Yeah, it's fine. Happens all the time when

I get nervous. (cough)

Julia: Were you nervous?

Laguna: Oh, yeah. I'm still kinda...

Julia: You can relax. You don't have to get nervous around me.

Laguna: Oh, sorry.

Julia: Say... (Would you like to talk somewhere private? I have a room

here...)

Laguna: I-In your room!?

Julia: Well... (It's pretty hard to talk freely here. Everyone's

listening in.) If you'd like to, please come by. I've been waiting to

talk to you. You don't want to?

Laguna: Of course I do!

Julia: Then I'll go ahead and wait for you. Ask for my room at the

front desk, ok?

Julia left.

Laguna: (Am I dreaming?)

Squall: (...This is a dream...This is a dream...)

Laguna: (No, this can't be a dream!)

Squall: (This is too weird to be a dream...)

Laguna: (Julia...? Wants to talk to me...?)

Squall: (...He talks to himself too much...)

Laguna: (And just the two of us! Get it together Laguna...)

Squall: (Whatever.)

Laguna: (I always screw up by talking about myself too much. It's

always been like that. But not tonight! I'm all ears for Julia!) (Ahh,

time to use my manly charm, and help Julia with her problem.)

Laguna talks to the receptionist at the front desk.

Receptionist: Welcome! Checking in?

Laguna: Which is Julia's room? Whi-Whi-Which...

Squall: (Is he really going?)

Receptionist: ...Aah, Mr. Laguna Loire? I've been expecting you. Let me

show you to Ms. Julia's room.

Julia: Thanks for coming.

Laguna: No... Not at all, uh... Thank you for inviting me.

Julia: Have a seat.

Laguna tries to sit but he is nervous and could not sit at all. He

talks to Julia.

Julia: Going so soon? We haven't talked yet.

Laguna: No, it's not that. It's just that I'm a big fan of yours, so

I'm really kinda nervous, y'know?

Julia: So that's why you come to hear me play so often.

Laguna: You... You saw me?

Julia: You were always smiling while listening, right? You have

beautiful eyes. Though they look a bit scared now. Don't worry, I'm not

going to pluck'em and eat'em. I just want to talk, gazing into those

eyes. Would you like a drink? Wine perhaps?

Laguna: I must be dreamin'...

After they have a drink...

Laguna: Yeah, I don't like fightin' too much, but you get to travel,

y'know? Seeing new places n' stuff. And it's fun, 'cause Kiros and Ward

are always with me. Hey, we should all go out drinking' sometime!

Whaddya say? And, uh... What was I talkin' about? Oh yeah, so I want to

quit the army and become a journalist! So I can tell people 'bout all

the things I 've seen on my travels.

Squall: (He's already loosened up...)

Laguna: So, like, the other day, one of my articles made the reader's

column. Pretty cool, huh? Yeah, that was way cool...

Julia: I'm happy for you.

Laguna: Oh yeah, and then...

After telling Julia some more...

Laguna: Yikes... I'm talkin' too much again.

Laguna talks to Julia.

Julia: Yes?

Laguna: Tell me about yourself. Like...your dreams for the future.

Julia: I...I want to sing. Not just play the piano, but sing, too.

Laguna: Oh, I'd really love to hear it.

Julia: But I can't. I'm no good at writing lyrics...

Laguna: Hmm... That must be tough.

Julia: But thanks to you, I think I can come up with something.

Laguna: Thanks to me...?

Julia: Yes... The many faces you've shown me. Times when you were hurt,

worried... Or felt pain deep inside you. Your smile, your face, your

eyes... You've shown me something... I think I can come up with a song.

Laguna: Wow... I must be dreamin'...

Julia: It's not a dream, is it?

Suddenly, a knock on the door.

Kiros: Laguna! New orders! Meet by the Presidential Residence, on the

double!

Julia: Can we meet again?

Laguna: Of course! I have to come hear you sing!

Later back to the present...

Train Announcement: Next stop, Timber... Timber... Next stop, Timber...

Timber...

Squall got up.

Squall: Were we...all asleep?

Zell: Maybe someone released some sleeping gas? There's lots of people

who resent SeeD.

Squall: (...Maybe. Better be careful.)

Selphie: Am I missing anything? Anyone hurt?

Squall: ...I don't think so.

Selphie: What a relief! Everything's cool with me! Hee! I had such a

nice dream!

Squall: (I had a dream, too. It wasn't nice though...) (I dreamt I was a

moron...)

Train Announcement: We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those

getting off, please be sure you have all your belongings.

Selphie: But seriously, Sir Laguna was sooo cool!

Zell: Hey! There was a Laguna in my dream, too! He's a Galbadian

soldier, right!?

Squall: Laguna, Kiros, and Ward...

Zell: Huh!? That's it!

Squall: That's what...?

Selphie: There's no way we can understand this... Let's just concentrate

on our first mission!

Squall: (...I guess your right.) We'll put this incident on hold. I'll

report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden.

Zell: We should be there soon, eh? Here we go... Psyche yourself up,

baby!

Selphie: Whew... Still sleepy.

Squall: .........

Later, Squall's group arrived in Timber. A man speaks to them...

Watts: Oh, the forests of Timber sure has changed!

Squall: But the Owls are still around.

Watts: Welcome to Timber, sir. Come with me, sir.

While following that man...

Watts: Please, please, this way, sir!

The locomotive arrived. Squall's group and Watts go in to the Forest

Owls' Base. Inside...

Zone: So, you guys are SeeDs?

Squall: I'm the squad leader, Squall. This is Zell, and Selphie.

Zone: Nice to meet ya. I'm the leader of the Forest Owls.

Squall: So, let's get on with it. What do we do?

Zone: Just take it easy. Here, let me introduce you. Looks like you

already met Watts. I guess it's just our princess, then.

Watts: It's the princess' nap time, sir.

Zone: (stomachache) Ahh, man... (to Squall) Hey Squall, sorry, but could

you go get the princess? She's in the last room, up those stairs.

Some of our other guys are in the room on the way. Ask'em if you get

lost.

Squall: ...Were we hired to run errands? Well?

Zone: A-Are you angry!?

Squall: (We're not gophers... We're SeeD...special forces.) This is the

last time for this kinda thing.

Zone: OwOwOuccchhh.

Squall goes to the last room and in there...

Rinoa: Hey... You're...! You know, from the party... So...does that mean...

You're a SeeD!?

Squall: I'm Squall, the squad leader. There's 2 others with me.

Rinoa: YEEESSSS! SeeD is here!

Squall: Take it easy.

Rinoa: It's just that, I'm so happy! I've been sending requests to

Garden forever, but nothing... I'm so glad I spoke to Cid directly!

Squall: Oh... So you were looking for the headmaster at the party?

Rinoa: You know Seifer?

Squall: ...Yeah.

Rinoa: Well, he's the one who introduced me to Cid. Cid is such a nice

man. I really didn't think SeeD would come out to help a measly little

group like us. But after explaining out situation to him, Cid gave the

go ahead right away! Now that you guys are here, we'll be able to carry

out all kinds of plans!

Squall talks to Rinoa.

Rinoa: Yes?

Squall: I'm goin' back to the others.

Rinoa: Ok, let's go. Umm, Squall. Is 'he' here?

Squall: ('He'?)

Rinoa: Seifer.

Squall: ...... No. He's not a SeeD.

Rinoa: ...Oh.

Rinoa moves on, but came back to Squall.

Rinoa: Oh yeah, my name's... Rinoa. Very pleased to meet you, Squall.

SeeD members dance quite well, don't they?

Squall: Approach your target inconspicuously at a dance party... There

may be missions requiring this sort of subterfuge. It's expected of

SeeD to learn various skills.

Rinoa: Ohhh... So it's work related. That's too bad...

Squall: (saw a dog) (......)

Rinoa: Here, let me introduce you. This is my partner... Angelo. Angelo

is really smart! Here, let me tell you...

Rinoa explain Squall on how to use Angelo during battle.

Rinoa: Smart, huh? I have some important work to do now. Be good,

Angelo. Ok, I'll meet you there.

Squall goes to the main car. In there...

Squall: This is Zell... ...And Selphie.

Rinoa: Hi everyone! This way.

Later in the strategy room...

Zone: Just stand anywhere you want. This is a full-scale operation. Our

resistance, 'The Forest Owls', will be forever known in the pages of

Timber's independence! Exciting, huh? It all started when we got a hold

of top-secret info from Galbadia.

Watts: I got the info, sir.

Zone: There's a VIP from Galbadia coming to Timber.

Watts: Super V-I-P!!!

Zone: The guy's name is Vinzer Deling! Our archenemy, and the President

of Galbadia.

Watts: Vinzer Deling is a scoundrel!!! He's a dictator, not a

president. Not even popular in Galbadia, sir!

Rinoa: President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian

capital.

Zone: Our plan is to...

Selphie: ...Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher!?

Zone: Ahh...not quite...

Zell: So get to the point! Just tell us what to do!

Rinoa: Shall we begin?

As everyone looks at the model...

Rinoa: First, I'll go over the model. The yellow train on the top right

is our 'base'. We're riding in it right now. Right next to it is the

'dummy car'. We made it to look just like the president's car. Their

train has three cars. First there's the 'locomotive' followed by the

'1st escort'. The red car is the 'president's car'. Deling should be

inside. The last car is the '2nd escort'. Once we get on this one, we

begin the operation. Our ultimate goal is to seize the president in his

car using our 'base'. That means, we'll have to switch our 'dummy car'

with their 'president's car'. We'll use the 2 switch points leading up

to Timber to carry out this operation. Ok, now I'm going to explain the

procedures in seven steps. We'll get on the roof of the '2nd escort' by

jumping from our 'dummy car'.

Watts: The '2nd escort' car is the only one that is equipped with

sensors, sir.

Rinoa: A high tech officer is onboard. I'll talk about the sensors

later. We can move across the roof of the 'president's car' without

worrying too much.

Zone: Deling hates the company of his guards and being surrounded by

sensors, and keeps them away from his car.

Rinoa: We have to complete the uncoupling before the 1st switch point.

If we don't...

Selphie: BOOM! ...Game over, right?

Rinoa: ...Yeah. So we'll have to move fast. I'll explain the uncoupling

process later. After the car is uncoupled... We'll have the 'dummy car'

and our 'base' move in. At this point, our train and their train will

be linked and be moving together. This is the last uncoupling. The

process will probably be similar to the last one. If all goes well, we

should be able to escape with the 'president's car'. After that, we'll

return to our base and prepare to confront Deling. We have exactly 5

minutes to complete the 7 procedures. If we fail, our train will

collide with theirs at the switch point and it'll be over. Don't forget

that.

Zell: 5 minutes...? You sure that's enough?

Zone: According to the simulation that we ran, it should take only 3

minutes to complete the operation. Piece of cake for SeeDs, right?

Selphie: Of course! Too easy!

Squall: ......

Rinoa: Ok, now let's talk about how to avoid the sensors on the '2nd

escort'. ......Go ahead Watts.

Watts: The guards have a 'sound sensor' and a 'temperature sensor',

sir. Any sound will trigger the 'sound sensor' so move across very

quickly, sir! The blue guard is carrying this sensor. The 'temperature

sensor' will go off if you remain stationary, sir! The guard in red is

carrying this one, sir. When a guard opens the blind, that means he is

checking the sensor, so be careful! The range on these sensors is equal

to the length of one window. So keep an eye on the window below, sir.

Zell: ...So exactly how do you avoid 'em?

Watts: Umm...basically, run or stop, depending on which guard is below

you.

Rinoa: That's about it for the sensors. Next, let's talk about how to

uncouple the escort cars.

Selphie: Questions...! How can you uncouple the cars from a moving train?

Rinoa: Umm...we can't uncouple the cars directly.

Zone: Instead, we'll have to temper with the control system that

manages the coupling. If we temporarily disable the circuit for the

connection, the car will uncouple automatically. To disable it, we have

to enter several codes.

Watts: ...And we have the codes. Rinoa has them, sir!

Rinoa: I'll be in charge of relaying the codes to Squall. Squall,

you'll slide down on the side of the train using a cable and enter the

codes into the system. Now, I need you to listen carefully. Each code

is made up of numbers between 1-4 and has 4 digits: 2341 is an example.

But the keypad won't have numbers. Instead, it'll have four buttons. X,

?, O and ?. For instance, if I relay the code 3124, you'll push ?, O, X

and ?, in that order. You have to be quick and precise. You'll have

about 5 seconds to enter each code. Otherwise, the code will change and

the past entries will become invalid. So like we said, we have to enter

all the codes to disable the connections. After we uncouple the cars,

we'll wait for the others to operate the rail switch. Remember, we only

have 5 minutes to do everything, so make sure that you're prepared. Ok,

let's try practicing entering the code. Enter 3 codes and you'll be

finished.

Squall practiced on entering the codes.

Rinoa: You got it? In the real thing, there's a strict time limit

leading up to the switch point. Don't forget that. Umm...that's all.

Selphie: By the way...this model's nice but the president's car looks

kinda shabby. ......Why is that?

Watts: Yeah, Rinoa made it. That's why. We bought everything else at

the gift store.

Zell: Oh... I thought some kid made it. The paint job sucks, too.

Squall: (......? Yeah...It kind of does.)

Rinoa: Oh, shut up! I made it look like that on purpose. It represents

my hatred towards Deling.

Zell: Hatred, eh...? Yeah...right.

Selphie: It's one of the...ugliest things that I've ever seen in my life.

You must really hate him.

Squall: ......

Rinoa: Are you guys finished!? Enough about the model! Can we get on

with it now!? Do you understand?

Squall: Yes.

Rinoa: Let's decide on the party!

Watts: Gathering information is my specialty, sir!

Zone: OuuuucHHHHH...... My stomach!

Rinoa: We're moving again... I'll go take a look. Talk to Watts when your

ready. The sooner the better.

Squall's group talks to Watts.

Watts: Have you seen the dummy of the president, sir? If you haven't,

please take a look-see! It's like a piece of art! I know the kidnapping

plan must be tough, but best of luck to you, sir! Are you ready, sir!?

Squall: Yeah.

Later on the roof of the Forest Owls' Base (locomotive with a dummy

car).

Rinoa: Squall, over here! We'll catch up with the 2nd escort soon.

Let's get ready. We should time our jumps well after we catch up to

them to save some time. From now we have exactly...... 5 minutes to

complete the operation. Let's try to use every second.

On the other side of the train...

Rinoa: Squall, over here!

Squall catches up with Rinoa.

Rinoa: This is the president's car. After we get across, we'll proceed

with the first uncoupling.

Meanwhile in the president's car...

Galbadian Soldier: Sir, everything is in order, sir!

President Deling: You again... That's 27 times now. How many more times

do you plan to disturb me with that meaningless report?

Galbadian Soldier: Sir! I'm sorry, sir. ...But it is my duty, sir!

President Deling: ...... It's hard to believe that anyone would put up with

this nonsense. I guess it's none of my business. Dismissed.

Galbadian Soldier: ......! Sir, yes, sir! (There goes next month's

paycheck.) (How am I gonna propose to her now? I'm gonna have to put it

off again...)

Later on the roof of the other train...

Rinoa: This is the 1st escort. We're gonna uncouple this first. Like

Watts said, there should be 2 guards on this car. Selphie and Zell, you

guys keep an eye on the guards. Let us know if you see them coming.

Zell: Alright. I'll watch the blue guard.

Selphie: I'll take red.

Rinoa: (to Squall) The red guard is closer. Squall, you might wanna

keep an eye on him, too. Ok, are you ready to enter the codes? You

remember everything, right?

Squall: Yeah.

Rinoa: We'll have to enter 3 codes to disable the circuit fo this

uncoupling. Ok, Squall. Get the cable ready. Ok, let's do it. We have 4

minutes left! Good luck Squall!

After Squall inputted the codes for the 1st escort...

Rinoa: Squall, this way!

We watch a movie of the 1st escort car uncoupling and the Forest Owls'

Base with the Dummy Car connecting in. Meanwhile in the president's

car...

Galbadian Soldier: (What should I do...? I know he's not gonna like it.

But it's my job.) S-Sir...... Everything is in order, sir! (Huh...... He's not

angry. Phew. That's strange. Oh, he's reading the paper. I wonder where

he got it?)

Galbadian Officer: What!? Is there a problem!?

Dummy President (he's not President Deling): I'm in a bad mood right

now! If there is nothing in particular, I order you to leave

immediately!

Galbadian Officer: S-S-Sir aye aye... YESSIR! (to the Galbadian Soldier)

YOU! Don't just stand there! Get back to your station!

Galbadian Soldier: S-Sir, yessir! (There goes another paycheck. That's

two in one day.)

The Galbadian Officer goes out, but came back again.

Galbadian Officer: W-W-What the HECK!? Is this the right train? (The

interior looks different. Looks shabbier. Maybe not.)

Galbadian Soldier: (What am I gonna do? No ring, and now no more

candlelight dinner. I'm never gonna be able to get married.)

Later on top of the train...

Rinoa: This is the 2nd escort. After this, we're home free. I think

there are 2 guards on this car, too. Zell and Selphie are up ahead,

working on uncoupling our train from theirs. So you're on your own this

time. Let's get this over with. You know how to enter the codes, right?

Squall: Yeah.

Rinoa: We'll have to enter 5 codes to disable the circuit for this

connection. Are you ready, Squall? We have 3 minutes left! Good luck,

Squall!

After Squall enters the codes...

Rinoa: Squall, this way!

We watch a movie of the 2nd escort car uncoupling and the Forest Owls'

Base connecting to the president's car. Later at the Forest Owls' Base...

Zone: Finally... We've waited so long for this encounter with Vinzer.

Watts: Was that perfect, sir!? Amazing, sir! You're the best, sir!

Rinoa: Well then...

Watts: Leave the intelligence up to me, sir!

Zone: OwOwOuccchhh.

Zone runs to the other room.

Rinoa: You 3! Tell me when you're ready to go. As soon as you're ready,

I'll begin 'serious negotiations' with the president!

Squall: ('Serious negotiations'... Better make sure my GF's equipped...)

After that, Squall's group speaks to Rinoa.

Rinoa: ...Ready?

Squall: Yeah.

In the president's car...

Rinoa: ...President Deling! As long as you...don't resist, you won't get

hurt...

Dummy President: And if I do resist... What would you do...? Young lady?

Rinoa: !!!

Squall: What's wrong?

Fake President Deling: Boo-hoo... Too bad... I'm not the president. I'm

what they call...a body double. All these rumors about the many

resistance groups in Timber... You pass along a little false information

and they fall for it... How pathetic... Seems like there are only amateurs

around here.

Rinoa: Ama...teurs...!?

Fake President Deling: Ahh... My butt hurts from all this sitting...

Young...LADY... Ahh... So what did you have in stORE for me had I resiSTED...?

Why doN'T you teLL mE... QuiTE aMUsing thouGH... For beINg such

amAtEurs...!!! HoW daRe YOU InSUlt tHe presIDent!!!

Squall's group fights the Fake President. After defeating the fake

president, Gerogero came out to battle.

Squall: What the...?

**WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...**

**JUST SUBMIT REVIEWS/COMMENTS/REACTIONS**

**SEE NEXT TIME! )**


End file.
